


In Amongst The Books

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Library Sex, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for karasu_hime who wanted Severus/Remus/Lily and books. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Amongst The Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasu_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karasu_hime).



> Written for karasu_hime who wanted Severus/Remus/Lily and books. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Severus Snape was standing before the Dark Arts section of Hogwarts library, trying to find the last book he needed for his assignment. He didn’t care much for Grindylows, which was why it had taken him so long to get around to working on this essay, and now he had only two days with which to come up with something that would impress their teacher.

He heard footsteps behind him and froze with his hand on the last copy of _Grindylow, Grindylow, Wherefore Art Thou Grindylow?_

“Severus,” a familiar voice called out to him.

“Lily,” Snape replied, trying to remain polite.

“Doing that Dark Arts essay?”

“Hmm.”

“Need a hand?”

“No. Do you mind, I have some work to do and then…” Severus turned around to face Lily fully and found that Remus Lupin was standing behind her, smiling shyly. Severus’ heart did an uncomfortable flip before he could get himself under control.

“Hello Severus,” Remus replied. Severus held back a shiver – since when had his name become so…erotic?

“Lupin,” he replied, turning his back on the other two and running a finger along the spine of his book. Lily and Remus looked at each other, and then at Severus’ back. This wasn’t exactly going as planned.

“We wondered if you might want to take a….walk.” Remus finished lamely, shooting an apologetic look at Lily. This was not going well at all.

“A...walk?” asked Severus, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he spun around to face them. “Will Black and Potter be participating? Perhaps all of Gryffindor will be waiting to knock me to the ground? Or float me above it?”

“No, Severus, that’s not we mean at all,” Lily interrupted. “We just thought. Well, after yesterday...”

Severus found to his horror that he was blushing and he turned away quickly and faced the shelf of books before him. Unbidden thoughts of yesterday slipped into his head.

_He’d seen Black skulking down the corridor and, though normally he would have stood his ground, it had been a long week and he didn’t need any more detentions so he’d ducked into the nearest room available. Which of course turned out to be a girl’s toilet. This wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t so curious._

He’d never been in the girl’s toilets before, but now that he was and they seemed empty, he thought he could have a quick look around. But then he’d heard the sounds from the last cubicle, soft moans that went straight to his groin. If he took another couple of steps he could see what was going on reflected by the large mirror above the row of sinks. And there they were.

Lily Evans seated on the toilet seat, her legs spread wide, her fingers massaging her clit, with her head falling back against the wall. She was the one who was moaning, little sighs of pleasure escaping her almost involuntarily as her legs began to quiver in anticipation. But most amazing of all was the figure of Remus Lupin seated between her legs, his tongue furiously lapping at her fingers as they moved inside of her. Severus’ vision had swam and he’d obviously cried out in surprise, because both Lily and Remus had looked up startled and tried to speak before Severus had hurried out of the room.

“You haven’t said anything to anyone,” Lily whispered into Severus’ ear. Snape jumped slightly; he hadn’t heard her approaching. “Or we’d have heard.” And she slipped her hands around his waist and down to his straining erection.

“And we found that very curious,” Remus continued, moving in between Snape and the stack of books he seemed so fascinated with. “Very curious indeed.” And then Remus was kissing him and nothing else mattered except the delicious feel of Remus’ tongue inside his mouth, Lily’s breasts pushing into him from behind, and Remus’ erection rubbing against his own. When Remus pulled away Snape couldn’t believe it when he felt himself whimpering, whimpering!, at the loss of contact.

He could feel Lily smiling as she planted a kiss against his neck. “I take it you don’t object?” she murmured.

Snape barely had time to shake his head before Lily was undoing his trousers and Remus was dropping to his knees. Snape couldn’t believe this was happening, barely acknowledging the nights when this very fantasy, of Remus wanting him had him hiding his sheets from the rest of his dorm. And Lily, Lily whose tongue was lapping at his neck, whose teeth were making marks along his jaw, well Lily was the icing on the cake.

Remus’ tongue was licking at his erection, reminding Snape of the scene he had witnessed the other night, making Snape harder than he ever thought possible. And then Remus swallowed him whole and Snape had to bite his tongue to stop from screaming. With Lily’s hands finding his nipples beneath his shirt, and her mouth on his neck, the pair of them were driving him to distraction. Then Remus began to hum and that was enough to send him completely over the edge.

Snape was extremely grateful that Lily was behind him as she helped him remain standing as he caught his breath. But he soon lost it again when Remus stood up and kissed him, and he could taste himself on Remus’ tongue. Finally his heart stopped racing and thinking wasn’t quite so much effort.

“We should be going. James and Sirius will be wondering where we got to,” said Lily, starting to walk away. Severus nodded; he certainly didn’t want them to find him like this.

“I...should finish...” Severus waved vaguely at the book he had dropped to the floor.

“We should do this again,” Remus said, kissing Snape on the cheek. “Just you and me next time.”

Snape nodded, his mouth still refusing to work properly.

“Right, well, see you in class then,” Remus smiled and hurriedly followed Lily back through the bookshelves.

Snape stood rooted to the spot then shook himself, picked up his book, sat down at the nearest desk, quill in hand, and began to write about the mating habits of Grindylows.


End file.
